Moonlight
by Min Hi
Summary: [Oneshoot!] No summary./KrisTao! ChanBaek! Suho and Sehun, sister-brother!/Dedication for Bellasung21!/Warning! Genderswitch! Typos!/RnR joseyo ne, chingu.


Title: **Moonlight**

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Mystery

Cast: Kris, Tao, Sehun, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik aku, tapi ceritanya milik aku. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, kurang panjang, etc.

A/N: Mian sebelumnya buat Bella, aku tiba-tiba mengubah alurnya menjadi berbeda jauh dari ide yang aku tentuin dan kita sepakati kemarin. Karena aku baru saja kehilangan feel saat ingin melanjutkan ide yang kemarin, soalnya aku bakal kena block writer akhir-akhir ini. Mian udah ngecewain kamu, tapi aku harap kamu tetap puas dan suka dengan hasil karya fanfic aku yang kali ini. Happy reading~! ^^

* * *

**Dedication for bellasung21, Hope you like it~! ^^**

..

..

..

Tubuh itu terkapar tidak bernyawa lagi, darahnya ikut mengalir dengan air hujan yang turun. Malam ini merupakan malam tragis yang dialami gadis panda yang malang tersebut. Di tengah guyuran hujan yang lebat, sang rembulan masih tetap menampakkan cahayanya. Seolah ikut memandikan cahayanya yang terang untuk kepergian gadis muda itu, sekarang hanyalah tertinggal duka yang mendalam dari lubuk hati kekasihnya. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu siapa pelaku yang bertindak keji seperti itu pada Tao, yang Kris tahu bahwa kini sang kekasih sudah tidak ada lagi di sisinya.

"Aku akan mencari orang itu dan membalaskan dendammu padanya," ujar Kris seraya mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap jasad Tao yang sudah terkulai lemas tanpa denyut nadi dan deru napas.

Tiba-tiba saja, segerombolan mobil polisi langsung mengepungnya. Sepertinya Kris baru saja ditusuk seseorang dari belakang dan dipergoki seakan dia sudah membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Kris bukanlah orang gila yang mau melakukan perbuatan sekejam itu pada orang yang sangat dikasihinya seperti Tao, dia masih punya akal sehat dan memiliki hati.

Kris hanya bisa mengalah saat beberapa polisi memaksanya masuk ke salah satu mobil mereka, dia memang memiliki sedikit gangguan mental semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dulu. Mungkin jika dia mendapatkan perawatan rehabilitas, nantinya akan membuat Kris lebih baik dan memikirkan hal apa saja yang pantas ia lakukan di masa depan kelak sepeninggalan Tao.

Tapi kasus terbunuhnya Tao tetap diselidiki lebih lanjut, mencari identitas pelaku yang sebenarnya dan penyebab terjadinya. Sedangkan Kris diberikan masa percobaan kurungan penjara selama 3 tahun dan mengobservasi informasi tentang korban maupun orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Setelah 3 tahun berlalu, Kris akhirnya keluar juga dari penjara namun pihak kepolisian belum kunjung mengetahui siapa pelaku pembunuhan Tao sebenarnya. Sekarang dia tinggal di rumah adik perempuannya, Kris cukup tidak merasa kesepian karena sudah ditemani oleh dua buah hatinya Baekhyun. Suho dan Sehun selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi terkadang kakak beradik itu mengkambing hitamkan dia sebagai pihak ketiga yang membela salah satu dari mereka berdua. Meskipun begitu, si bungsu Byun menjadi pemenangnya di akhir karena Sehun adalah _maknae_ di rumah itu. Suho sebagai seorang kakak hanya bisa mengalah dan mengalah untuk sang adik kesayangannya.

"Yifan _Ahjussi_, sebenarnya umurmu berapa?" celetuk Suho di tengah kegiatan merajutnya.

"4 tahun lebih tua dari _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ kalian, mungkin sekitar 43 tahunan," sahut Kris agak malu dengan usianya yang terdengar sudah cukup tua.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat awet muda, Yifan _Ahjussi_?" tanya Suho sambil terus memfokuskan konsentrasinya dengan benang rajutan yang berada di tangannya.

"Entahlah, orang tua kalian juga begitu," balas Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Kau sedang menulis apa sejak dari tadi? Memangnya kau mempunyai bakat dalam menulis novel?" tegur Suho pada adiknya yang sama sekali belum buka suara di sebelahnya, Sehun hanya mendesis pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula aku punya hak menulis sesuatu di buku harianku sebagai rahasia pribadi," ketus Sehun bergegas menutup buku bersampul _snow_ yang sedang dipangkunya sekarang.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau ini. Aku adalah kakakmu, berkatalah lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua," celoteh Suho mulai menceramahi si adik laki-laki menyebalkannya. Seperti biasa, Sehun akan memutar bola matanya malas terhadap nasihat kakaknya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, dia masih remaja sepertimu dan pikirannya terkadang labil," cela Kris mencoba melerai, tapi dia malah mendapat pelototan tajam dari Sehun. Entah mengapa, Kris merasa kalau pemuda yang di hadapannya ini bebrbeda dengan Sehun yang biasanya.

"Hey, kenapa kau memberikan tatapan aneh itu pada Yifan _Ahjussi_?" seru Suho bergegas menepuk keras bahu sang adik, Sehun langsung tersadar dan meringis kecil sembari mengelus bahunya yang kena pukul.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan tadi?" Sehun bertanya dengan tampang tidak tahu, dia benar-benar tidak menyadari prilaku kurang sopannya tadi terhadap Kris.

"Kau mulai bertindak aneh lagi, sepertinya aku harus mengambil jurusan psikolog saat aku masuk kuliah tahun depan," ucap Suho memonyongkan mulut Sehun dengan mengapit pipi adiknya menggunakan tangan.

"_Noona_ kira, aku sudah gila begitu?" timpal Sehun tidak terima.

"Aissh, bukan seperti itu maksudku. _Eomma_ bahkan mengatakan kalau kau punya sedikit kelainan jiwa, kau terkadang berkata banmal padaku termasuk orang lain juga," jelas Suho menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya.

"_Jinjayo_, _Noona_?" kata Sehun kurang percaya.

"_Ye_. Benar kan, Yifan _Ahjussi_?" tanya Suho pada Kris yang sedikit termenung sendiri.

"_Ne_, yang dikatakan _Noona_-mu benar, Hun," jawab Kris ikut mengerjai keponakannya tersebut dengan mengacak-acak surai platina Sehun sampai sangat berantakkan.

"_Yaa_! Berhentilah mempermainkanku~!" pekik Sehun benar-benar terperangkap dalam kukungan kakak perempuannya.

"Kau itu mainanku dan kau harus mau kujaili seperti ini," ucap Suho berusaha menyeret Sehun ke kamarnya, lalu mendadaninya secantik mungkin agar adiknya itu ditertawai habis-habisan oleh ayah mereka sepulang dari bekerja nanti.

"Yifan _Ahjussi_, tolong aku! _Jebal_~!" teriak Sehun sudah tidak berdaya lagi dalam genggaman Suho yang mulai menata rambutnya.

Kris tidak menyahut, dia lebih memilih membaca isi buku harian keponakannya yang selama ini sukses membuatnya penasaran. Selama Sehun masih berada dalam belenggu kakak perempuannya itu, dia langsung mencari bagian yang sangat penting untuk segera diketahuinya karena ini bersangkutan dengan kasus pembunuhan kekasih tercintanya kurang lebih tiga tahun yang lalu.

_**Hari itu, aku berhasil membunuhnya dan dia sudah meninggal dunia. Namja itu tidak bisa lagi memilikinya, akupun sama halnya begitu. Tanganku saat itu berlumuran penuh darah, tapi aku tetap menghubungi kepolisian pusat dan menuduh namja itu sebagai pelaku pembunuhannya. Sidik jariku tidak akan mungkin terlacak, karena iblis dengan cepat menghilangkannya dengan mudah. Aku memang sudah gila namun aku terlanjur jauh bekerja sama dengan makhluk terkutuk itu.**_

"Bocah keparat!" umpat Kris menggenggam geram sisi buku harian Sehun di tangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktunya sudah tiba, Kris mulai bertindak untuk mencelakai Sehun sebagai balasan perbuatan kejinya dulu terhadap kekasihnya yang sudah tiada. Seseorang tampak memasuki dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin, Kris langsung menikamnya tanpa mengira kalau orang tersebut bukanlah Sehun.

"Akh, _Gege_," ringis Baekhyun merasakan sakit luar biasa di ulu hatinya, dia dapat mengetahuinya setelah memalingkan kepala sedikit ke belakang.

"Baekhyun, aku…," Kris tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, dia kira tadi adik perempuannya tersebut adalah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" desis Baekhyun mulai sekarat, dia berusaha berjalan keluar dengan pisau yang masih menancap di perutnya.

"_Ge_-_ge_," ujar Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

BRUK!

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh tak berdaya di bawah kaki Kris, napasnya terasa semakin sesak dan darahnya mengalir deras membasahi lantai dapur. Chanyeol berhasil memergoki perbuatan Kris tadi, suami dari Baekhyun itu perlahan mendekati kakak iparnya tersebut dan bersiap meluncurkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah tampan Kris.

Kris dapat membaca gerakan Chanyeol dengan baik, dia sukses menahan tonjokkan adik iparnya menggunakan kegesitannya. Selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan adalah kepala Chanyeol sekeras-kerasnya ke tembok sampai berdarah.

"Sehun, hentikan ini sekarang juga!" Suho berteriak kencang dari kamar Sehun, anak itu rupanya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya juga.

"Bocah tengik itu, kenapa otaknya sangat bermasalah seperti ini?" Kris bergegas berjalan menuju kamar keponakannya, setelah Chanyeol benar-benar pergi bersama istrinya ke alam lain dengan damai.

Sudah terlambat, Sehun sudah menggorok leher kakak perempuannya sampai gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tidak dapat bernapas lagi. Berikutnya Kris harus melawan musuh dalam selimutnya tersebut, dengan kata lain dia juga akan membunuh keponakan sekaligus anak bungsu Baekhyun yang merupakan adik perempuannya tersebut.

"Kris _Gege_," panggilan halus Tao terdengar jelas di telinga Kris, matanya juga samar-samar melihat bayangan Tao di wajah lugu Sehun.

Jleb!

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menancapkan pecahan kaca berukuran besar ke dada kiri Kris hampir melukai jantung _namja_ yang sudah paruh baya itu. Kris mencoba melawan namun Sehun semakin memperdalam tusukannya sampai membuat jantung Kris bocor dan pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo_, _Ge_," bisik suara lembut Tao sebelum Kris menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Dia kembali berada di tempat itu, dimana peristiwa pembunuhan gadis bermata panda itu terjadi. Kini Kris memakai pakaian serba putih, pertanda dia benar-benar sudah mati dan berada di alam yang berbeda. Tao berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menggunakan gaun putih selutut berenda yang sangat pas terbalut dengan tubuh ramping semampainya.

"_Gege_, _bogosshipeo_," ujar Tao memeluk cepat tubuh tegap Kris.

"_Nado_, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Kris membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

"_Ani_, aku masih selalu berada di sisimu," Tao mengelus lembut dada kiri Kris, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah tampan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi, Tao," pinta Kris penuh arti, perlahan dia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao.

Bibir merekapun bersatu dengan bermandikan cahaya jernih sang rembulan, cinta mereka tetaplah mengalir walaupun mereka sudah mati dan tidak berada di kehidupan nyata lagi.

* * *

Waktu juga berbalik kembali ke 3 tahun yang lalu, saat kejadian tragis yang menimpa Tao dulu dan Sehun berhasil membuat keluarga kecilnya berduka atas kabar yang diberitahukannya.

"_Eomma_, apa kau sudah mendengar tewasnya Yifan _Ahjussi_ dan Huang _Sonsaengnim_ tadi malam?" tanya Sehun tetap bertampang polos, khas anak kecil seperti biasanya.

"_Mworagoyo_?" seru Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas memotong sayurannya, Chanyeol langsung mendekap erat sang istri dan mencoba menjadi sandarannya di kala sedih.

Suho juga bergegas berlari masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dalam selimut berusaha meluapkan kesedihannya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Keluarga kecil Park itu dirundung duka mendalam yang sangat, salah satu kerabat keluarga mereka yang begitu dekat dengan mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit sebelumnya. Sungguh malang nasibnya, tapi itulah jalan terbaik Kris bersama kekasih tercintanya di kehidupan lain kelak yang diberikan oleh Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa.

* * *

Di tempat kejadian malam itu, hujan deras sedang melanda seluruh kawasan Seoul. Dua pasang mata tersebut saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan sendu dan redup. Rembulan juga tampak ikut menjadi saksi bisu adegan menyentuh yang dramatis itu. Beberapa detik berikutnya, deru napas sepasang insane manusia yang sangat serasi tersebut sudah benar-benar hilang. Namun senyum manis nan damai tetap terukir dengan indahnya di bibir mereka. Kris dan Tao akan pergi ke surga, kemudian abadi di dalamnya bersama segenap cinta murni mereka berdua yang mungkin tidak lekang termakan oleh waktu.

* * *

—**END—**

* * *

I know this is really weird and messed up, but I've tried my best to resolve this fanfic that one this morning. I say many many thanks to readers who already want to take the time to read and give a review in every fanfic-fanfic that I had previously published.


End file.
